


the path to forgiveness

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel Bottom, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel POV, Daniel feels a lot of guilt about what happened to Robby, Daniel sad, Divorced Daniel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Johnny really cares about Daniel, Johnny worried, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, johnny top, lawrusso, spoiler of l third season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: 3x10 spoiler, Daniel feels a lot of guilt about what happened to Robby
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	the path to forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> well before anything else here is another LawRusso fic is focused on the final chapter of the third especially I appreciate the face at the end of Ralph / Daniel that inspired me so much in making this fic I did it all day so I regret the occ spelling and grammar mistakes without beta forgiveness
> 
> I hope you like it, it was my contribution from the third season, I must tell you that it is a spoiler.
> 
> the only changes were that Daniel is divorced and is in a relationship with Johnny I hope you like it I let you read

_It was another night at the Cobra Kai Dojo since I found out that Kreese had ordered his students to come to my house to give that fight with my daughter and my students, I couldn't let it go by and more for the way he almost killed Johnny in front of my eyes strangling him that made my anger unleash and I began to fight with Kreese who made fun of my movements I just kept fighting until he catches me off guard and grabs me to throw us against the window shooting out, I already felt the blood falling from my face and looking at him incredulously seeing how he took a glass in his hand and brought it closer to me._

_“Time to meet with Miyagi” - he answers seriously, and just when he brings the glass closer to my face I remember the movements that Chozen taught me and with that I discourage him, starting to attack him until he was stuck to the wall defenseless._

_In one of those I was about to give him the coup de grace and next to Johnny who appeared to look at me seriously as if he were doing it but suddenly Sam yells at me and with that the fight with Kreese stopped._

_"Keep your students away from my children" I threatened but he just scoffed saying that it was a free country and he could do whatever he wanted but both Johnny and I didn't agree until Kreese said that everything would be added in the tournament if we won, he would leave forever if not, we would retire._

_Immediately we saw that Robby looked at us with eyes in his eyes telling us to leave it was a shock for me to see him with my wounded eyes to see Robby with Cobra Kai's Gi and that he is now a disciple of Kreese I felt that my heart was breaking in a thousand pieces._

_"Please don't go with him Robby" I commented anguished and afraid because now Robby would be more dangerous in Kreese's hands but suddenly Robby looks at me mocking my expression._

_"There, don't make me laugh more than anyone, I force myself to come to Cobra Kai, you are the one to blame that I'm here Mr. LaRusso and you know I have to thank you if it weren't for you pushing me away right now I wouldn't feel all powerful" he commented and It was my idea but her smile got worse like Kreese's._

And with that I wake up with a gasp and with eyes full of tears, a nightmare was just that, but it seemed so real I will never forget that day that since Robby rejected us and still does, he does not let Johnny or me We got closer to see him and it broke my heart to know Robby hates us so much, especially when he found out that Johnny and I were dating, it was so terrible between the three of us we ended up hurt and angry, Kreese had put so much poison in his body that didn't know how to find a cure to get all that poison out of Robby.

I felt very bad and very guilty because it was exactly my fault that Robby is with Kreese at the moment and not next to Johnny who is his real father.

He turned to look at me and I see that Johnny didn't wake up from my nightmare and it's a relief I didn't want you to worry about me, especially if it's Robby that's the problem.

Right now Johnny had me locked in his strong arms, I had my head on his chest and he sighed happily.

I couldn't believe that Johnny and I would end up being dating, not even in my deepest dreams did I think about it, all this happened after we had that meeting again with Ali in Encino that made us see how we felt with each other, even Amanda and Ali were they realized that our rivalry was a facade to hide our true feelings.

I was very surprised that Amanda took it so well that she was in love with Johnny, that she only wanted him to be happy even if it was not with her, that made me feel the guilt increase in my chest.

But both Amanda and Johnny were telling me that it wasn't my fault that I no longer had feelings for her and that I shouldn't feel bad for Amanda even though I sometimes have those days full of guilt.

Our divorce went very well in fact it was very fast, my children more or less took the news Sam was glad to see me happy, since we put our dojos together to try to stop Kreese, Anthony is more difficult since he is a boy and I eat well knows he wants to see his parents together.

Both Amanda and I explained to him that it would no longer be possible to be together if we did not love each other as before, but that we will always be with him when he needs it and that was enough to see that Anthony smiled at me and that I was fine with the decision To see how much Amanda and I are happy will not get in the way of our relationships with other couples that made me very happy that both Sam and Anthony accepted my relationship with Johnny.

It is incredible that it has been five months since we got together as a couple and put our dojos together and five months that Robby was still with Kreese, who hates us and that makes the happiness that I had a few seconds is destroyed and now I feel like crying about everything What is happening to us.  
  
He took me away from Johnny carefully so as not to wake him up and I put a pillow in his arms, and then I left the room and went to the Miyagi-Do garden, here I always calmed down when my whole world was falling apart like in these same moments.

My tears were already falling freely on my cheeks as always full of guilt and remorse to see that Robby was still not with us if not with Kreese, who every day brainwashes Johnny's son and both Johnny and I can do nothing , but only to train Miguel and Sam for the All Valley tournament that was soon to come.

I don't know how this is going to end but I know it will be a real tragedy Miguel against Robby and Sam against Tory just thinking about how it would end makes me want to hit everything around me.

I sit on the grass near the pond staring at the water, while I keep thinking about how this all started and was it my fault.

If my fault, if I hadn't found out that Cobra Kai was open again and trying to sabotage it into closing right now Robby would be away from Kreese and there wouldn't be a dojo war even though that would mean he wasn't with Johnny.

Just thinking about those possibilities that he wasn't with Johnny makes me want to destroy everything in my path, all I wanted was for Robby to come with us, to be that boy I met for the first time and not as a bully like Kreese.

I don't know how long I was looking at the water even with tears in my brown eyes until I felt a pair of arms around my waist dragging me to a firm chest and he talked me into his lap and there I knew that Johnny was awake.

"Oh LaRusso what's wrong?" Johnny asked me, kissing my hair and he kept hugging me.

"Nothing Johnny, nothing is wrong with me, sorry for waking you up" I commented turning to see Johnny and I observed that his beautiful blue eyes were full of concern.

"I know you are lying LaRusso tell me what is wrong with you not for nothing I find you crying outside in the garden something bad happened to you tell me and I face whoever it is to see that smile again on your face Daniel" he commented threatening whoever made me hurt and I release a small smile.

"I just had a nightmare Johnny that's all" I confessed suddenly feeling his now confused look and I gave him a little kiss, I felt very safe being in his arms.

"And what was your LaRusso nightmare about because it must have been very scary for you to be crying like that" Johnny said looking at me with concern and I knew I shouldn't lie to him so I hugged him closer and blurted out the truth.

"About what happened that time when Kreese almost killed you and when Robby went with him with his Cobra Kai Gi I told him not to go with him but he just blamed me and made fun of me and with that ended my nightmare "I commented and I see that Johnny's gaze was looking at me with wide eyes and I felt that a new wave of tears was on my cheeks.

"None of this is your fault, LaRusso, you hear me," he commented, guessing my thoughts, and he had something to do with my face so he knew I'm going to blame myself.

"If it is Johnny, if I didn't try to close your Cobra Kai right now Robby would be with you, maybe we wouldn't be together but at least you would have your son by your side" I yelled and trying to free me in the strong grip that Johnny had right now and he pulled me closer to his chest face to face as if we were about to kiss.

"It may be, but Daniel this had to happen because it had to happen love, I know that deep down you still blame yourself for Robby, I do it too and even more for being a bad father to him, but that's not why we have to live with the LaRusso's fault is not good, you were the best sensei for my son and despite everything that happened between you I do not blame you after all it was my son it was that I took your daughter drunk to my house I would have warned you but I did not do it for How were you going to react, like that time you came in breaking down my door ”I stop talking and I blush ashamed remembering that moment but I was very worried about Sam.

"I'm sorry I think I exaggerated a lot that day but I was worried about my daughter reacting in the worst way Johnny I'm sorry" I was still ashamed and I see that Johnny smiles at me and kisses me in a short kiss that I didn't have time to reciprocate.

“I know if Robby had been a woman, I think he would react in the same way as you did after all the dads are more protective of the girls, but anyway Daniel no longer blame yourself, you'll see that when we win that tournament and Kreese stay away from us, we are going to fight for Robby to be by our side again "Johnny said seriously I looked at him surprised not expecting him to digest that.

“I don't think it's easy Johnny remembers when he saw us kissing outside the mall and the three of us started arguing besides that Kreese was making fun of us, I don't think Robby will get away from Kreese's manipulations soon Johnny hates us both "I commented defeated because I still remember the cold eyes that Robby gave us, I still shudder when I remember it and Johnny notices it as he hugs me as if to warm me up as if we were in the North Pole in search of body heat.

"I don't think so either but LaRusso shouldn't lose hope, Robby is now very confused and as you say he's manipulated by that bastard but if we can get closer and try to convince him it won't be easy but I know that deep down he still loves us, just Kreese's influence is around in his heart but I know that soon Robby will return with us we just have to be patient Daniel ”I ended up saying I was speechless it is incredible how wise Johnny has become I never thought he would say something like that I just did kiss and he reciprocates the anxious kiss.

"I don't know if Johnny can have the patience after all, Robby hates me and I doubt I'll ever be like before after the way I behaved for him" although Johnny said those words to make me see reason, a part of my heart knows that deep down he still feels guilty about what happened, I see how Johnny looks at me desperately.

"How stubborn and obstinate you are LaRusso, Robby is not coming to his senses now and I don't think he hates you, maybe he resents you but hating you I don't think so after all you taught him your karate form deep down he feels admiration for you, don't lose your hope so soon Daniel ”he commented seriously I look at him sadly with a touch of hope in my eyes.

"You think Johnny if he admires me" I commented with a hopeful voice that made Johnny laugh and he kissed me.

"I can assure you LaRusso how about we go to bed to sleep a little more we have training early tomorrow" he yawned but I gave him a malicious look.

"Not what I want right now I want you to punish me I have behaved very badly" I commented looking at him with those Bambi eyes that makes Johnny fall on my feet.

"And you can tell me what your behavior was that you misbehaved LaRusso" he commented, looking at me with an evil smile and capturing what he wanted.

"I don't know, it could be by blaming Robby on me, or keeping you up late, you decide what my penance would be" I commented bringing my lips to his and he reciprocates the kiss and begins to lift us up I put my legs on his waist and my hands to his neck to go straight to the room, we did not stop kissing until we reached our destination immediately I lay down on the bed and take off my clothes, and then the fast undressed until we were naked and immediately lies on top of me and we saw each other with a silly smile on our faces.

"It could be you both have been a very naughty child" and with that he begins to kiss my whole body and I was gasping with pleasure feeling his kisses on my body calm my feelings of guilt and remorse.

"Oh ... Johnny" I moaned his name when his mouth slammed into my cock and that made me see the stars literally watched as Johnny tries not to laugh around on my cock, I bring my hands to his hair to bring him closer and to me He started to suck her more quickly, it felt wonderful having his mouth on my penis was a spectacular sensation but he immediately moved away and I moan between sadness and annoyance.

"Don't worry, LaRusso, a better punishment than that will come, trust me," he commented, smiling as he took out a lubricant in the drawer of the bureau, I just moaned about what was to come.

"Of course I trust you, Lawrence" I commented with a very hoarse voice and I see that Johnny smiles at me and kisses me, I eagerly reciprocate the kiss until we part due to lack of air, I watch fascinated as Johnny begins to smear two fingers and then take him to my entrance and little by little he puts them one by one, when I feel his fingers inside me I get a huge moan.

"So this little boy is liking his punishment" he commented moving his fingers looking for the prostate while I kept moaning and bringing my lips to his.

"If I like my punishment a lot please Johnny continue, don't stop" I commented moaning to see that I stop his fingers without reaching my prostate.

"Why would I do it, this is your punishment, you forget it" he commented kissing my shoulder but still his fingers are on my ass.

"Please Johnny" I moaned in frustration to see that he did not move them and I had to move my butt to touch his fingers, but Johnny immobilizes it with his other hand.

"If you promise me that you are not going to blame yourself for Robby, LaRusso" he commented seriously and I struggle to hold him and see him with eyes of lust.

"I promise you but now you can fuck me please" I commented desperately, the only thing I wanted was to feel his thick cock inside me.

"As you asked me so beautiful, there I go" he commented now smiling moving his fingers quickly to my prostate and that made me see the stars and moan his name "You don't know how much I love that you say my name moaning so you don't know how hot it is to me You put baby "he commented and that nickname made my cock get bigger and Johnny notices it and laughs" so you like me to tell you baby it's not like that LaRusso who saw you like that all flushed, sweaty panting my name just for calling you baby "He commented, I wasn't going to take much longer.

"Please Johnny and fuck me with your dick please" I begged and giving him my Bambi look that made Johnny's look melt.

"It's okay baby, everything you want you will get" he replied kissing me slowly and I returned the kiss and immediately removed his fingers and then began to rub his cock and I watched in wonder as he caressed it and watched to see that Johnny noticed my look as he brought out his most malicious smile on his face "LaRusso reassured all that will be yours in a few more seconds do not be impatient any more love" he commented seeing how a blush was reaching my face and then he lies back on me and little by little he begins to insert his penis into my ass, making me moan with pleasure.

"Ohhh ... Johnny" I moaned his name so loudly that I'm sure it can be heard all over Miyagi-Do and I see Johnny laugh at my reaction.

"Yes, Daniel, what do you want?" He commented jokingly, bringing his lips to mine and he kisses me and I kiss him aggressively.

"Have a good move, if you don't want to sleep for two months on the couch" he threatened when he didn't start with the attacks and I see that the smile he had on his face faded to see me terrified and I laughed a lot at her scared face.

"It's alright babe now you'll see what it's like to be fucked by the great Johnny Lawrence" he commented more seriously than usual and then he started to ram me hard and I was moaning with pleasure.

"Yes ... Johnny ... louder ... louder" I commented moaning and stuttering barely finding the words and more because of the way he moved inside me.

"Whoever saw that the 84 and 85 All Valley champion would be in my Merced moaning mercifully that I fuck him in such a way that he will not be able to walk for days besides being moaning and blushing, for me he begs me not to stop fucking him" Johnny answered making fun of me and all I do is moan louder and make my cock bigger because of his words, I try to bring my hand to my penis but Johnny won't let me and he grabs it tightly making me moan " And if he's very desperate to come, isn't he, babe, "he commented, stroking hard and moving, I already saw the stars, literally, he wasn't going to take much longer.

"Please ... please ... Johnny ... I'm ... close" I moaned between all this pleasure I try to bring my lips to his, but he turns away and looks at me smiling maliciously.

"With what you want to come, isn't it LaRusso" he commented and I just nod my head in despair "Say you're mine baby come on, you can tell who you belong to" he commented seriously I just groaned with pleasure.

"I'm yours Johnny always yours" I answered panting looking at him with eyes full of pleasure.

"This is how I am yours my love now cum" with those words, the thrust and his hand on my cock moving it frantically, my orgasm came screaming his name all my sperm came to his hand and that made him also have his orgasm. his liquid inside my ass and making me moan even louder and louder until everything stopped.

When the replicas of the orgasm passed, Johnny left me and immediately went for towels to clean us, I have a satisfied smile on my face at having the best sex of my life.

When Johnny comes back he starts to clean me gently, until I am clean, I see that Johnny is already clean, apparently he took a quick shower removing all my sperm and I blush because of the way my sperm also reached his chest.

He finished cleaning us up and immediately began to get back into bed, drawing me into his muscular arms and I lay my head on his chest having the same smile as seconds ago and I watch Johnny look at me with enormous love in his eyes of the.

"You thought you liked the punishment LaRusso a lot" he commented to see me and I had to look at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course I loved it, thank you very much Johnny" I commented happily and I see that he begins to stroke my hair gently.

"I'm glad you liked it, I don't like to see you suffer Daniel and you know it and Robby's is not your fault so stop thinking about it in your mind I'm sure you're going to bring up the subject now" he commented seriously and as if guessing my thoughts I blush.

"It's that I can't help it, Johnny understands, I trained him, I was his sensei, he was under protection in my house, even against you, even so I felt responsible for your son and how I pay him, yelling at him that he looked like you when you were a teenager, I didn't let him talk Johnny and then the Miguel thing happened and I can't forgive me for the way I push him over the railing at the school this is all my fault because if that hadn't happened right now Robby would be with us, never I was going to be in the correctional facility and I would not be in Kreese's hands now "I finish saying everything, rambling with his hands in motion, it was a miracle that he didn't hit Johnny in the process, I observe how Johnny looked at me calmly before giving me a smile and approaching back to his chest his face close to mine about to kiss us.

"Oh ... Daniel because you never told me that you felt like this, I repeat it for the millionth time none of this was your fault, this had to happen because that is how fate wanted it, if you trained Robby it was because you saw a enormous potential in him, I even admit that you and Robby look good together as sensei and disciple, better than me I'm sure, plus we all make mistakes you were mad at Robby for what happened to Sam and you were blinded with pain and worry but I know understand and Miguel was not your fault either, Robby was very jealous of Miguel from before and when he found out that he had returned with your daughter Daniel could not control himself, you must understand that you cannot control everything that happens around you, they already They are teenagers and they must be acts of their mistakes like Robby in the correctional facility and Kreese took a lot of advantage of Robby who manipulated him at will, none of this is your fault Daniel and stop blaming you because I feel sad that this consumes you and we can't be together happy for this damn conversation "I finish saying and I look at him in amazement, not expecting this, for sure this is the Johnny Lawrence that I fell in love with, I never thought that he would answer me that normally Johnny is very impulsive and not of comforting words, the only thing I do is to kiss him and hug him and immediately he corresponds to me and kisses my hair.

"How is it that I deserve you after all our problems even if, you don't blame me for what happened with Robby" I commented with a broken voice without realizing it I'm crying again, I see how a smile appeared on his face and he gave me a kiss in my forehead and then wipe my tears.

"That's because I love you Daniel LaRusso and despite everything we are still human and we make mistakes I never blamed you for Robby" he commented and I raised an eyebrow as if not believing what he said and I see that he blushes a little "well a little but that was before our feelings changed from rivalry to love, LaRusso I love you and I want to leave all our mistakes behind, besides, what you need most is to be happy in this world and personally I would like you to return as you were before, when You talk too much that you make me dizzy from so much talk, what are you doing that I'm suspecting that you have an endless battery because of the way you talk non-stop, also seeing those Bambi eyes every day but above all seeing that beautiful smile and those dimples on your face that's what I like the most about you and I'm the one who doesn't deserve you after all the damage I've done to you since we were teenagers "I finish saying and again Johnny Lawrence leaves me speechless it's incredible what this man Bre can get me to shut up with his words but especially with all those beautiful words towards me, he makes me blush so much that I would compete with an apple orchard.

"I already forgive you Johnny for a long time I forgive you, because I love you for what other reason I could not forgive you that was in the past- I commented seeing his calm face and continued talking and I do not know what to think about you seeing me, never before they had said those words to me ”I commented very red and Johnny sees him, smiles at me and steals a kiss from me.

"This was your first compliment that you get even from Amanda" he commented now very pleased to be the first to say a compliment to me.

"Yes, not even with Ali or Kumiko you are the first always your Johnny" I commented smiling to see how a huge smile came out on his face and he attacked me with kisses and I just laughed, I would never see the day that Johnny would get so excited for those words.

"It's because I'm special" he commented smiling and continuing with his kisses, I just brought him closer to my mouth to kiss him in a huge kiss.

"If you are very special in my life and thank you for knowing how to cheer me up despite my demons, only you can make me feel better" I commented when we parted ways due to lack of air and we looked at each other with a big smile on my face.

"You see LaRusso if you feel like that again, you can come and tell me all your problems because I care a lot about you Daniel and what I want most is your happiness" he commented seriously and hugged me to his chest and I smiled even more until I did my dimples.

"Of course I'll do it now thanks Johnny" I commented to yawn after a long night and Johnny laughs to see how he was trying to keep my eyes open.

"At any moment LaRusso and well now is the time that we both fall asleep both you and I need rest and I think tomorrow morning class will be canceled" he commented stroking my hair and I smiled as I looked at him tiredly.

"I think if it were canceled and I regret having woken you up from my nightmare and not seeing me in bed" I said blushing and I see how he looked at me with a smile.

"Nothing happens Daniel at any time I will always be with you either because of your nightmares, it's because I worry about you" he commented and I smiled at him and I gave him a kiss and he returned the kiss.

"Now I know thank you very much Johnny" I commented closing my eyes but not before seeing the smile on his face.

"I love you Daniel LaRusso" he said to me and before falling asleep with a huge smile on my face I answer him.

"I love you too Johnny Lawrence"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it means a lot that you have reached the end


End file.
